


Keen

by owlaholic68



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Extended Metaphors, Multi, Sabine is Horny on Main all the time, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, and Sabine is in a sappy romance novel, y'all are in a gritty school drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Sabine loves sharp things. Sharp tempers, sharp fingers, sharp like the razor-straight flick of Mio’s gold eyeliner, like Delta’s teeth flashing a warning…
Kudos: 1





	Keen

Sabine’s got an eye for pretty things.

She _likes_ things, okay? She likes people too, flitting around from lover to lover like a bouncy kid in a candy shop. Can’t decide, can’t settle, every new taste better than the last.

Sabine does her face pretty. Tilts her head to look at herself sideways in the mirror, pouting slightly to make sure her blush is making her look innocent rather than saucy. Coy rather than try-hard. Lashes long so she can flutter them, so she can gaze sidelong at somebody through them.

Today she’s feeling a bit lackluster. Plain. That won’t do, not really. She’s aiming for a girl-next-door look, but not the girl next door that you ignore.

A dab of glittery gold lip gloss will do. Just a bit, just a peck in the center of her lips. Enough to draw the eye without blinding.

She’s not _Mio,_ after all.

Speaking of, he’s looking rather flashy today. Sabine’s eyes follow the twinkle of his many golden rings. She wonders if they’re cold or warm from his skin. Probably warm.

Her attention diverts. Delta’s turned and she jumps from gold to gold, from Mio’s rings to Delta’s glasses. He’s got a sharp nose, sloping then quickly perking up again. And his eyes…

The bell rings and jolts her from her reverie.

* * *

Bonnie has fangs, of course (though only one). That’s how vampires do what they do.

Sabine is expecting lots of pain. She’s told Bonnie to be gentle, but her teeth are so pointy…

She bites back a breathy whimper when Bonnie bites into her neck. Tries not to swoon too badly. Leans against Bonnie and wraps an arm around her waist for support, puts her other arm around her neck for lack of anywhere else to put her hands. Always awkward with her hands.

The hair at the nape of Bonnie’s neck is kind of rough. Coarse and choppy, a bit pointy like her teeth. Sabine lets it bite into her fingers while Bonnie drinks from her.

This sharpness is so unexpectedly tender. If this is how it feels like to be bitten, she doesn’t mind it quite so much. Why do vampires have to go out to hunt random victims when they can be so gentle with a willing sacrifice?

And she gets an adorable bandage out of it. Not too bad.

* * *

Bunny has no sharp corners.

She’s the one exception to Sabine’s normal type: soft eyes, smooth waves of hair, rounded cheeks. Her hands on Sabine’s waist as they drove together to and from the church party were firm but gentle.

But all people have their sharp points. They may be hidden, but they’re there. It usually takes something special to bring the edges out. Like Ophelia’s kicks when Mio was endangered, like the bite of Peter’s annoyed tongue.

Bunny must be sharp too. There’s a knife there. Sabine just has to figure out how to unsheathe it.

* * *

Brooke’s silence on the other end of the phone is like a knife dragging down Sabine’s chest.

“Yes, Brooke. Of – Of course, Brooke,” Sabine promises. Anything to smooth the suddenly too-sharp blade of her anger. She barely even remembers what she’s promising; something about letting Delta go when Brooke gets there.

“Good.” Brooke hangs up and Sabine is left with a sudden lack of noise that stings her ears.

Just her and Delta now.

And Delta is _literally_ sharp in this room. Sharp elbows, sharp teeth.

 _Back off or I’ll bite,_ he’d threatened earlier when Sabine had tried to get him to calm down, she was only trying to calm him, she was only trying to help…

 _Then bite,_ she’d wanted to say, but she wasn’t sure if he’d be gentle like Bonnie. Probably not.

“Del…”

“Del _-ta,”_ he snaps again. The second syllable like the crack of a whip. Like a window slammed shut from a storm. “How hard is it to say my full name? Del. Ta.”

 _But that’s too sharp,_ Sabine almost protests, though she knows it would make absolutely no sense to him. “But Del-”

He growls.

“-Ta!” She squeaks. “Delta! Fine, fine!” No point in needlessly angering him. He’s already unsheathed his daggers; they line his mouth.

Does Brooke have sharp teeth too?

Footsteps are coming up the stairs. She’s probably about to find out.

Brooke has been sharpening her metaphorical blade on the drive here. She strikes with it in a punch that drives Sabine to jump back against her bedroom door. Her own gasp sounds too pointed in her own ears. The door handle is biting cold on her fingers.

“Brooke – Brooke, please, I – I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Sabine gasps and resists the urge to scream for help. Brooke is _scaring_ her…

Her name is too sharp too. Broo-ke. Everything about the twins needs to be filed down, needs a good session with a pack of sandpaper. Broo-ke. The last part of her name snaps too. Snaps like a too-taut rope, like how it looks like her anger is pulled too tightly and is primed to snap.

Sabine doesn’t like when things snap. She lets Delta go.

She needs to release tension, un-knot the knots and let out some room. Sabine is good at relaxing tension, an expert at sanding and filing and softening edges. A seasoned veteran at bandaging wounds caused by over-sharpened blades pushed too far.

Sabine is also _very_ good at pushing too far. She’s a perfect unknowing whetstone, eager to sharpen and sharpen until it hurts her.

The cycle will always go again: sharp then dull, rough then soft.

Sabine’s not sure which one she prefers. Maybe both.

**Author's Note:**

> How many times can I overuse the word "sharp" in one single fic...?
> 
> Yes, Sabine *does* have a cutesy annoying nickname for Brooke ;-)


End file.
